


Who Knows Why or What This Is?

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca is a Dom who likes being fucked, Marcus is a sub who likes pleasing his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knows Why or What This Is?

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon a kink meme AU prompt I wrote this as comment fic. It's filthy. Some lol misuse of hotel pillow cases.

The evening and the party were at an end, all that potential for a good time reduced to weariness, irritation and the sour linger of too much alcohol.

They were finally alone together. Marcus felt Esca was disappointed. He had been looking at women again - had spent the entire evening, almost, with a dark haired girl from accounts. A tiny, pretty thing, falling out of her dress, asking to be touched. Even at the distance Marcus had kept from them, it had been very clear from her body language that she'd taken to Esca - distracted fingertips on his forearm as they talked to other people, whispering at him as the excuse to touch cheeks, waiting to be kissed.

Wanting likewise, Marcus didn't blame her. It was the fact that the need to touch had looked so mutual that he resented. The fact that Esca had spent much of his night with his arms around her on the dancefloor. Though Esca had considerable self control and he had not kissed her outrightly on the mouth, Marcus was not confident that all the flirtation was empty.

Nobody Marcus and Esca worked with knew they were fucking. In fact people there barely knew they were friends. Their relationship was one undertaken in strict secrecy. Neither of them wishing for their peculiar, inescapable, life changing lust for one another to be publicly consumed because no one else would understand the complexity of their bond or it's unconventional structure. They would misunderstand, judge.

So Marcus had been unable to make the slightest show of the objection and jealousy he felt. He had spent his night silently in the woe of abandonment and the fury of betrayal and inferiority, flicking looks, over his drink, beyond his friends, across to them swaying on the floor, clinging, drunk. Watching as she pressed full lipped, perfumed kisses against Esca's ear and cheek.

Needing attention, when a girl Marcus worked with sidled over to him, he had bought her a drink, spent some time chatting her up and when the moment was right claimed her lips. They were warm and inviting, almost a distraction. All the same when Esca left, alone, Marcus felt an invisible, choking claw drag him in the same direction. Marcus had seen the disappointment he'd felt all evening in her eyes as he pulled away.

He had waited a discreet moment, a previously agreed amount of time before following. Esca had been a way away outside, smoking, small and impossibly young looking, rescembling a brawler in his stance regardless of the posh suit he wore. He was waiting for Marcus to be done to walk to the hotel. He did not look disturbed that he was with someone else.

The freezing cold night was wet and black, an ominous cloud over their intentions. Whenever Marcus looked at Esca, filled with longing he hadn't words for, Esca smiled at him delighted, an odd gesture. Marcus interpreted it different ways. Mocking? Amusement at him? Savage disgust?

Marcus felt foolish with all.

On the journey Esca asked if he had enjoyed the night, bored but with a spiteful smile. Marcus felt a prickle of humiliation. He wanted to ignore the question, but in the end was too desperate for Esca's attention not to turn to him to say yes.

When he and Esca were alone in the lift, Marcus could smell the women they had each had in the scant air. Now that his eyes were stung by bright light, rather than the search light patterns of the disco box his stomach turned at what he had done.

Such a stupid thing.

He wanted to claim his lover back again, wanted to ask for reassurance that he still wanted him, but he was anxious and it kept his back to the wall just staring at him with all his desire to do, mute. Begging for him to see it, to actualise it. He had been waiting like this his whole life. Waiting for other men to take him, to have him, to keep him.

Esca promised to. Hard tight little body in his suit, power so packed in his muscular little lines. So impossibly delicious to Marcus that he made his chest ache, tempting, asking for it too, but Marcus really was too terrified to offer, too mortified by his desire to ever give. Marcus turned to Esca in expectation. Being with him was all about this state of internalised, passive, attentiveness, of wanting him and bearing the anxiety of waiting for him to strike.

Incisive eyes hard, Esca pushed off the wall toward him, over him. He said nothing, his expression tense. Marcus' heart beat hard. Excited. He was erect, as he always was when Esca played with him like this. Esca went straight for that twitching warmth of his cock under his dress pants, massaging at it firmly through the fabric. Marcus' weakness. The seat of Esca's power. So many other men had interested it before, who Marcus, determined to only want women, had been able to deny, to shut out, but Esca had held him, would not let him turn away, he had always known what he needed too well.

Marcus' arousal was intense now, the heat so furious that it spread all over him, until it was all he was. Thwacking heart, massive, throbbing cock, kneaded roughly by not entirely friendly hands. It was too much. Marcus grunted, a base, disgusting animal noise. "You like that?" Esca asked, stare a challenge at him, hand not stopping.

Marcus felt so humiliated that it was almost aversive, he didn't need Esca's words, he felt sensitised enough by the fact that he was being stimulated so mercilessly out in the open where anyone could see him. All the same he could not resist, could not answer back, had to just suffer, to please.

The dark, private feelings of want and weakness and submission in his head, bumped hard against the bright, public light of the lift surrounding him and he shivered, caught between the two modes of being, pulled persuasively down to one.

Marcus imagined there would be people in the hallways when the lift got to the top to see. They would look him up and down, take him in in approval. His footballer's physique, his model good looks, his expensive suit. They would presume for all his beauty and perfection that he was good, respectable. They wouldn't suspect how disgusting he really was, thrilled by thrall, under the thumb of another and writhing in satisfaction at the pressure of being pinned by it. No they wouldn't know at all, until they saw the massive erection poking through his suit trousers as he walked behind Esca down the corridor. Esca who ignored him and couldn't care less.

Here, under, in that frame of mind that he slipped into with such ease, Marcus thought he would bear such scorn and shame easily, happily, anything for Esca. Here was always where Marcus learnt what he truly burnt for and it was not dignity and self respect, it was only ever Esca's approval.

For all his weakness, his passive sufferance of whatever Esca did to him, he was stronger for knowing himself.

As he broke him apart Esca squeezed his cock just right, the pressure and speed just perfect, facially still and appraising, disinterested in taking care of him, but doing it all the same. Everything to make Marcus both reassured but lacking it too. To make him seek his applause, to pursue it with responsiveness.

Marcus grunted again under the manipulation of Esca's grip, no longer ashamed.

So quick to make him so small. No one else had ever tried, just looked at him, so large in body, so macho and masculine in appearance and never ever dared.

"Dirty, " Esca said to him, true disgust dripping from his curled lip. Marcus imagined he saw anger too. He felt like Esca wished he was there with that girl, fucking her instead. He imagined them together. It was agony, but he had the bravery to torment himself brutally when Esca was abusing him too. It seemed the proper thing to do, it barely even hurt, was right, filled him with something warm.

Esca leant in until Marcus expected a kiss but said instead, each word hot and wet against his cheek. "Have you got no self control? How could you let yourself get so hard like that in a public place."

Esca gave a small wince of outrage, rubbing the offending prick hard with his hand. Marcus shivered at the intensity of his confusion.

Esca switched, confused and tampered so easily with Marcus because he was never aroused, never out of control, even now noticeably on the balls of his feet, ready to spring back from Marcus if the door opened, concerned by self protection at all times in all the ways Marcus was now not.

When they stepped out of the lift, Esca was still playing with Marcus' cock and did so all the way down the corridor, so disappointingly empty. Esca pushed him to the wall and it seemed again as though he might kiss him, breath hitching, instead he pinched the tip of his dick. As intense as the pleasure had been the agony at his brutality was just as far down the other end.

Shocked Marcus protested, muffled but audible. Esca stroked once more, reviving the flow of ecstasy, then he flicked the end quick a few times until Marcus gasped with pain. Marcus really struggled not to fight back at that, his rebellion forming a hard knot in his back as he tried not to squirm. A stream of wordless whining crawled out of his slack, panting, hot little mouth instead.

So small, he felt so small.

"Not even gonna stop me?"

Marcus gave a rush of breath, enough of an answer.

Finally, like sunshine through the clouds, Esca smiled, he was less careful then, more personable, less concentrated on game.

"Can't believe you just stuck your tongue down her fucking throat," he said, shaking his head, with the feintest, fading trace of amusement.

He stroked a hand down the muscles of Marcus' stomach, then over them, feeling how he was made there with his fingertips, before looking up, eyes burning into Marcus', stating in a rushing whisper.

"You know you belong to me."

Marcus shivered at that, head down, ashamed, but falling toward him, wanting badly to be kissed. Esca did not take the hint, instead his hand slid down to Marcus' cock, rubbing again. The pleasing ache forced a whine from him.

"Mine," Esca said, voice still low, then curled his other hand up behind Marcus' neck, fingers creeping up beneath the edge of hair scratching into his scalp, pushing his already lowered ear to his mouth.

"All of it." Esca pronounced each word precisely into Marcus.

Marcus moaned and his cock jumped beneath Esca's hand.

"Fuck is that making you stiffer? God, you know anyone could come out right now and see you. Anyone. You're a fucking pervert." Esca sounded almost impressed.

Marcus's cock throbbed impossibly, he breathed so heavy. Esca stepped away from him and opened the hotel room door with his key. Raw boned and pliant Marcus stayed looking down at the ground until Esca came back to him.

"Get in there," Esca said.

*

Inside Esca instantly unzipped Marcus' fly and pulled his trousers and underwear, entwined, down his thick, tan thighs roughly to get to his cock, plummy, hard and glistening as it was.

Esca's face wore a subtle trace of amusement, then he couldn't contain it and outrightly smiled.

"Fucking beautiful cock." He exhaled harsh. "Want it in me now." Unzipping his own trousers striding immediately toward the bed, easing his shoes off without undoing the laces and shedding clothes as he went. The bed underneath the window in the unlit room was covered in a spill of the neon from outside and the full moon in the sky.

Esca got on all fours in the middle of it. His thighs alabaster and firm spread a way apart, splitting the curve of his arse ready to receive. A familiar sight to Marcus. Esca almost always took it that way. Marcus was barely lubed up before Esca ordered, impatient. "Come on, give me that fucking cock."

Marcus burnt to be in Esca's position, but Esca liked to be fucked too and he dominated. That tight arse was nice to get to enter, a hot, pulling, demanding throb all around the sensitive head of Marcus's cock. Esca rocked on, off and around him as he fucked in.

"Uh. That's it, that's it."

Marcus moved on him slow, sensually knocking into his body, able to feel his cock breaking the too fast rhythm Esca tried to instate. Esca whimpered that it wasn't hard enough. So shamelessly wanton, so filthily demanding. Marcus felt the gorge of shame in his throat and almost ached to break Esca's crying and moaning with a slap to the ass or a hand around the mouth, but it was still physically impossible for him to enact the desire. What he really wanted was to be fucked, for Esca to do all that to him.

Marcus settled for doing as he was told and fucked deep, harder than came natural to him. Like a machine. Hands tight to Esca's hips, body slapping audibly into his, fast, driving ever deeper inside him.

Esca loved this fucking and listening to him pant and moan made Marcus close, stomach contracting, balls burning badly, the burn so satisfying, paramount. It wasn't long until he gasped.

"I'm gonna come."

"Fuck, Fuck." Esca said, riding thrusts, then, simple. "No, you're not." It was like a brake, it set Marcus juddering, pained. "Uh just fuck me."

Thrusting and grunting, Marcus held his hips as he rammed him, giving it to him good and rough, thrilled by each grunt of taking that Esca gave and he knew he would loose it soon, no matter what Esca commanded.

He tried not to, clenched, holding back each second as he pounded his cock onward. It felt like ownership, but not one over the other, something mutual, like conjoinment.

"Ah that's enough." Esca said pulling off his cock with a gasp. The forced withdrawal was so contrary to what Marcus' thrusting desperately wanted, but submissive, all he could do was whimper, "I need to come."

Esca slid off the bed regardless, a flash of blue tinged white, down onto the floor beside it. Then there, face upturned, cheek pushed up against the edge of the mattress, he demanded lips pouting slightly. "Fuckn' do it on my face."

The tone of his voice made Marcus straighten automatically, he crawled across the bed to lean over Esca. Agony bubbled all over him, when he touched his tingling dick, but he persevered, squeezing his eyes shut and yanking it brutally until some of the sensitivity settled. When able to, he opened his eyes to look down. Esca's wide apart eyes were closed tightly in bliss aside the sharp angle of his nose.

In a panting, accented whisper, he commanded.

"Blow all over me."

Esca loved come on his face. The first time he had begged for it his voice had been tight with anguish, he had been so in charge until then and it had been a shock. At the time Marcus had seen the act so weak and having no fondness for the thought of marking Esca, of demeaning him or undermining him by coming on him he had been reluctant to do it. It had become easy to do it since, because Esca loved it. Fulfilling to give it to him when he wanted it that bad. He felt that satiated thrill from pleasing him burning in his guts and balls right now.

Marcus stroked his cock hard, looking with great lust at the sight of Esca, peaceful, serene and so tight The firm column of throat, the arches of his ribs and smooth ridges of his tummy muscles all silvery in the spill of moonlight. Marcus especially admired how Esca's cock was rock hard, angled right up against him but sat there, surely burning, entirely untouched.

Esca was beautiful and strong and in control and Marcus just had to give him his come. He thrust in his slippery hand, rubbed stiffly over his balls and two wet, quick splashes of spunk burnt out of him streaking across the bridge of Esca's prominent nose.

"Fuckin' dirty-" Esca rasped as he sat unmoving, face wide with smile, taking come across his cheeks too.

Done but still knelt forward on the bed edge, if shaky now, Marcus could see that Esca finally had his hands on his cock, jerking it off so quickly, it's beautiful pink colour muted in the dim light. It was the first time he'd had his hands on his erection all evening. It took a long time for him to start, he could hold on, hold back, absorbing sensations, taking it all in, controlled and storing it for however long it took for Marcus to loose it. Then he would bear down beneath that triumph and all that tight woven control would loosen, disintegrating as he jacked off tight, so quick.

Fisting his cock Esca crawled to the bed where Marcus lay recovering, and rolling onto the bed beside him, commanded. 

"Wank me off."

Marcus spat into his hand and did, frantic, how Esca liked it, feeling soothed, an extension of Esca, who folded into him and kissed his mouth, open and abandoned. Hand in a vice grip on the hair at the back of Marcus' head Esca really pressed his head down, tongue slicking inside, opening his mouth up in rhythm to the shuffle of his hand, giving him what he never gave that girl.

"So good," Esca whispered to him. It straightened Marcus out a little inside, and he did his handjob better, more relaxed, but Esca didn't stop praising him.

It got hard to believe that Esca was really the younger of them at times but was not when he cooed. "You're so lovely." Kissing Marcus one last time before stiffening and flooding into his fist warm and wet, dripping over his thigh.

Wrapped so tightly into Esca that he didn't need a seperate pillow, Marcus took the pillow case off the spare one, then used it to tenderly wipe the spunk off Esca's soft, youthful face as he fell asleep.


End file.
